Moving Day
by Elamac
Summary: Andy moves into her new apartment. Post Andy and Luke breakup.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second attempt at a fan fic. It is more difficult than I thought :-) I have been a fan of this site for a while. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first story!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue_

Andy McNally smiled as she shut the door of Sam's truck. She was standing in front of her new address on a quiet side street in Toronto. She could feel the crisp fall air against her face. Her arms held the last box from Traci's garage, and despite how tired she was, she was excited to start unpacking and making this apartment her own.

Her new place was a pretty good size, a one-bedroom unit in a renovated factory. She had loved it from the moment she saw it. It was open concept with high ceilings, exposed beams and large windows. Although it had an industrial feel she already had plans to make it cozier. She couldn't believe she had negotiated the rent into her realm of affordability.

Today was a good day. It should have been a great day, but at the back of her mind there was a nagging worry that would not go away. She checked her cell phone again. Nothing. Two messages had been left for her father but he had yet to return her calls. She racked her brain trying to remember their more recent conversations. Did he tell her he was going away? Did he seem off, like he was having trouble coping? She was unfortunately used to this worry. It had followed her like a dark cloud for her entire existence.

She pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her mind and entered her apartment. Today was her day and she was going to be happy. She could hear Dov, Chris and Sam complaining as they stood in the kitchen drinking a well-deserved beer. Chris and Dov had helped Andy all day, making several trips in Chris' car lugging her things from Traci's garage. They were the lucky (or unlucky) friends to have today off and Andy didn't hesitate to ask them to help her. She would do the same for them. Andy rode shotgun with Sam as they also packed and unpacked his truck multiple times.

She smirked when she thought back to when Sam had offered her his truck.

"And will _you_ be in that truck to help with the boxes?" Andy had asked in her best voice, eyebrows raised. She already knew their shifts were identical for the week and that he was off the weekend she was moving.

Sam cocked his head to one side as he looked at her. "That depends," he answered in his usual Sam way. "How much stuff do you have?" his voice got lower and he brought out his dimpled smile.

"Oh, just some boxes I have stored at Traci's. I bought a new couch and bed but the store is going to deliver them on the day I move in." She downplayed the work involved but she really wanted him to be there. He would be a huge help, and after the purchases she made she really couldn't afford movers.

"Umm-hmm", he gave her a half-smile but he knew he wouldn't turn her down.

Sam and Andy had grown to be good friends. At work he was still Sam Swarek. He kept it very professional, although Andy could swear he seemed physically closer at times. He seemed to touch her more, whether it be her arm or the small of her back, but she couldn't be sure. And after some nights at the Penny she thought he talked to her just a little closer than usual. Andy had decided she definitely was not making the first move. The last time she did that she ran away and she wanted him to see her in a different way.

"Jesus, McNally," Sam swore as he lifted a box down from the kitchen counter. "Did you pour cement in these boxes?" Andy could feel herself starting to laugh. "You do realize you're supposed to spread the weight around and not pack every book you own into one large box, right?" He smiled at her when she made eye contact with him.

"Listen, I didn't have time to organize, alright? I got out of Luke's as fast as possible. Traci and I threw everything in these boxes and then I hired someone to pick them up." She knew he would give her a hard time about the boxes. They were also not labelled and not at all organized inside, but she wasn't going to point that out.

After they finished their beer, Chris and Dov announced they were leaving. "No, wait, I'm going to order food – I have to feed you guys!" Andy quickly pulled out her phone.

"Andy, we expect a full on housewarming once you are settled with food and drinks on you," Dov said. "Right now we have to go to the doctor to get some painkillers to deal with the muscle spasms."

"Haha, very funny. Are you sure you're not just running out of here to get to the Penny?"

"Well, maybe that too..." Dov grinned, heading for the door.

"No seriously, thank you both so much for today. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem, Andy," Chris said. He just never seemed annoyed with anything. "Good luck with all this... stuff," he motioned to the stacks of boxes everywhere as he smiled and closed the door behind him.

Andy turned around. Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter with a fresh beer in his hand, looking directly at her with a grin.

"Ok, I'm ordering. How about pizza?" she asked Sam and then hesitated. "Unless you have plans too? I shouldn't assume you can stay. I mean, it is the weekend and you probably have something else going on..." she trailed off. It sounded awkward and Andy busied herself by looking at her phone. Sam noticed she had looked at that phone way too often today. It had crossed his mind that she may have met someone new.

"It's ok McNally, I don't have plans," he smiled. "Besides, I kind of figured you'd have more things to move than you let on," he raised one hand and looked around at the disaster that was before them.

They looked at each other and laughed, a real laugh shared by friends. Sam just shook his head. "I'm sorry," Andy apologized, still smiling at him. She had totally underestimated the task. "I don't know where to start."

"Well, start with the pizza," Sam said. "Then you need to get the essentials done. Take it from someone who's moved a lot...you need to get your bed set up, find the coffee maker for the morning, and something to cover these windows. In another hour when it gets dark the whole neighbourhood will be able to see you."

She laughed at him. "I take it you've moved around a lot?"

"More than I care to admit," he replied.

They got to work in separate rooms. Sam parked himself in the bedroom setting up her new bed. He had brought a toolbox. Good thing, he thought, making quick work of the frame and headboard. Sam actually liked putting things together. He tried not to focus on the fact that this was Andy's bed and that he would rather be in it than fixing it. He had seen a real difference in her lately and he was almost convinced she was over Luke and ready for another relationship. It wasn't like Sam to be this cautious, but she wasn't just anyone.

He was finishing the bed when the pizza arrived and Andy came to get him. "Wow, this looks amazing!" He could tell her excitement was genuine and he truly loved seeing her happy. "Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug without really thinking. It caught Sam off guard but he regained his footing and hugged her back. Their arms stayed around each other a little longer than necessary.

"Come on," Andy broke the silence. "Let's eat."

They sat on her new couch and had pizza, talking comfortably at either ends of the sofa. Andy had stretched her legs out between them, her feet grazing Sam's leg. At times Sam's arm rested on her ankles and the last time he didn't make an effort to move. They sat together exhausted. Andy once again looked to see if she had missed a call from her father. "What's with the phone?" Sam tried to sound casual although he was both concerned and curious. "You've been checking it all day."

"Oh," she looked at Sam and knew she could tell him. "I've left messages with my Dad but he hasn't called back yet. I guess I'm just concerned...force of habit," she smiled at him but he could see that she was truly worried. Tommy McNally had been sober for 7 months, but they both knew it could end abruptly.

Sam cleared his throat. "Do you want to go over and see if he's there?" Although Sam was relieved it wasn't another guy, he was saddened that Andy had to deal with this responsibility on a day that should be completely hers.

"No, I'll give him another day. He might be visiting a friend," she replied, trying to give her father the benefit of the doubt. "If I don't hear from him by tomorrow afternoon I will go searching."

Sam didn't push it. Andy had years of experience dealing with her father. They sat in comfortable silence a while longer. "Ok, I should get going," Sam said. He noticed that somehow his arm had travelled further than her ankles and his hand had somehow made its way to the back of her knee. He couldn't trust himself for much longer.

"Your bed is done, the bedroom window is covered...the only thing I don't see is the coffee maker but I'll leave that up to you," Sam rose to his feet.

"Sam, I can't thank you enough," Andy said standing with him. "Really."

"Anytime, Andy," she believed he meant it. "Have a good night's sleep in your new pad. It's a really nice apartment. And lock the door behind me," he couldn't help saying that.

Sam was closing the door behind him when he heard Andy's cell phone ring. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he did want to make sure it was Tommy finally calling her back.

"Hello?" he heard her say. "Yes, this is Andy McNally." There was a pause while she listened.

"Yes, he's my father," he could barely hear her voice, it was low and full of fear and he heard her sit down on the couch.

Sam opened the door and walked back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry__ - this took way too long. I had trouble writing and I was really busy. I wasn't sure where to go with Tommy and finally decided to keep it typical. Hope it doesn't disappoint._

_Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I wasn't expecting that and I really appreciate it!_

_I think maybe one more chapter…._

_Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue_

Sam found her sitting on the edge of the couch. She had just hung up her phone as he knelt down in front of her, appearing visibly shaken by what the person had said on the other end of the phone. "What happened?" He instinctively put his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't quite sure she even knew he was there.

Andy took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to steady herself. When she finally looked up and saw the concern on Sam's face she was quick to speak. "It's okay, he's okay," she managed to get out "he's downtown….at St. Mike's," she could hear her voice shake.

"I just…" she stammered. "I heard that it was the hospital…and I just, I guess I thought the worst…" her breath caught as she inhaled again. _Andy get a grip here, calm down_, she told herself. She couldn't understand why she was reacting this way. The call could have been so much worse.

"Why is he there?" Sam softened his voice. She didn't respond. "Andy," he brought out his TO voice when he knew she wasn't hearing him.

Her eyes met his now but there was a definite sadness there. "Something about a bar fight that he got in the middle of," she spoke very softly. "He must have started drinking again," she could feel a tear slide down her cheek. _Andy, stop this right now. You've_ _been through this a million times over_. She tried to regain control but it was no use. She couldn't stop the tears that were now freely flowing down her face.

In all the time they had spent together on and off the job, Sam had never seen Andy show weakness. The night Luke was shot, yes, she was upset but had held it together pretty well considering. Even the day she was shot she had put on a good front. His heart instantly went out to her when he saw her break down.

"Andy, c'mere," he sat on the couch beside her and pulled her into him, holding her against his chest and letting her sob into him. He had both his arms around her and one hand on the back of her head.

They stayed that way for a while even after her sobs had diminished, neither one of them speaking or moving, other than Sam's comforting arm stroking her back every so often. Andy realized his shirt was soaked but had to admit she felt much better after letting it all out.

She spoke first. "I'm sorry Sam, I don't know why that just happened. I guess this time I thought he had stopped for good. He seemed to be doing so well. They didn't say he was drunk but why else would he be at a bar?"

"Andy, you don't have all the facts. You can't assume anything yet." he said reassuringly, his arms were still firmly around her and her head resting just under his chin. Sam had this amazing ability to make her feel calm. From their very first day on patrol, she had felt safe with him and today was no different. "Once you feel up to it I'll drive you to the hospital."

"I'm ok now….thanks. I better get down there."

* * *

><p>The hospital proved to be quite uneventful. They arrived and were brought up to speed on the events of the evening by an Officer Thomson from Division 29. Sam noticed the relief in Andy's face when it wasn't someone from their division. Apparently a fight had broken out at a local Irish pub. Tommy McNally had tried to break it up and in doing so, had received a gash to the head and various other cuts and bruises. It was confirmed that he was in fact intoxicated and would be kept overnight. Tommy was sleeping it off when they saw him and was not even close to waking up.<p>

Sam looked at Andy when he heard the word 'intoxicated'. She looked thoroughly hurt and disappointed, a permanent frown on her face. He couldn't even begin to understand the pain she must have gone through as a child and teen. She looked defeated.

"Andy, do you want to stay and wait for him to wake up or do you want to leave and come back?" He was hoping she would say leave but he was willing to do whatever she wanted and needed. There wasn't a whole lot they could do at the hospital.

"Well, considering his blood alcohol level he's out for a while," her disappointment and hurt didn't take long to grow into anger. She sighed loudly. "Let's go. You can drop me off home and I'll come back in the morning."

They drove mostly in silence, Sam contemplating how he was going to tell Andy that he wasn't going to let to stay alone tonight and Andy staring out the window. She looked, for lack of a better word, numb.

Finally he spoke. "Andy, your place is still a disaster. You don't even have sheets on your bed and you wouldn't even know where to look for them. Plus you don't have food." The thought of her being this upset and alone wasn't sitting well with Sam.

"It's ok, really, I'll just crash and I'm not hungry."

"No, really, I don't want you to be alone tonight," his voice was soft and sincere. He figured he better just be direct. "Why don't I take you to your apartment, you can grab some clothes, and then you can sleep at my place. I've got an extra room….and food. I'll take you back in the morning." He raised his eyebrows slightly but his expression was a serious one. She could tell he wasn't taking no for an answer and she was too tired to argue.

"Fine, fine," she went back to staring out the window as he drove. Although she wanted to be at her new place, she knew Sam was right. And she didn't want to be alone either.

* * *

><p>The shower felt amazing on Andy's skin. After the full day of moving and the evening at the hospital, this was heaven. Not to mention the actual shower she was in was absolutely amazing. Sam insisted she use his ensuite bath and she was not disappointed. It was a glass shower with beautiful marble tile and the latest in fixtures. It was obviously renovated recently. Right now she was enjoying the rain setting.<p>

She had been at Sam's for an hour now. He had given her the tour and she was impressed at how gorgeous the place was. It was an older townhouse but it had been completely renovated on the inside. He had done most of it himself and she knew he enjoyed her compliments. The flooring was dark hardwood throughout and the furniture was simple and suited Sam perfectly. The kitchen was her personal favourite, with all stainless steel appliances, granite countertops and an island with a built in wine fridge.

"I've never see you drink wine ever," Andy had commented, surprised at the selection she saw in front of her.

"Well, the Penny has two choices – red or white," he replied. "I don't drink a lot of wine but I do like it with dinner now and then." he had chuckled at her expression.

She had packed a quick bag when they stopped at her apartment – she miraculously found pajama bottoms and a cami to sleep in and jeans and a sweater for the next day. She couldn't find any toiletries so they stopped at a store so she could at least get a toothbrush.

Luckily Sam had everything else. Sarah had claimed one of the drawers in the bathroom and it was completely filled with shower gel, shampoo, conditioner, and bath toys. The toys caused her to smile, as she saw a brightly colored fish looking up at her with huge eyes and a wobbly head.

"What's with the bath toys Sam?" Andy had smirked. "You enjoy a nice long bath with your plastic friends?" It just wasn't something she expected to see and picturing Sam in a tub with bath toys made her laugh outright.

"Don't worry McNally they're not mine." Sam said gruffly. "Sarah and my niece visit me and the number of toys that come in the door never quite equal the number of toys that go out." Although his voice was grumpy, he was happy to see she was relaxing and more like herself.

"You have a niece?" Andy was surprised.

"Yes, and one on the way too," he grinned thinking about Sarah and how cranky she must be in her eighth month. She was coming to do some last minute shopping next week for the baby room.

"No way! What's her name?"

"Julia. She's three, she's adorable, and she's hell on wheels."

"Must take after her uncle," Andy said with a grin as she got her stuff ready for the shower.

Sam smiled. _Yes, McNally is definitely back_, he thought.

After her heavenly shower, Andy joined Sam in the living room. He had showered as well and was watching the game with a beer.

"Hey" he grinned as he looked up. "Beer or wine?" _Damn_ _she looks hot even in pajama pants_, he thought trying not to stare at her tank top.

"Or if you're too tired, don't feel you have to stay up." It was close to midnight at this point but he couldn't help notice how completely relaxed she looked.

"Actually, a drink would be nice, especially after today. Maybe wine? But I don't want you to have to open a bottle."

"Don't worry about that, I'll have one with you," he said as he got up and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of red.

"What about food, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good," she smiled to herself. Sam always took care of her.

They sat on his couch watching the game as they drank. The Andy he knew was back. She was chatty and he was happy to see her this way. She didn't talk about her father, but instead of her new apartment and the plans she had for it.

They finally decided to call it a night. It had been long, exhausting and stressful all around and the events of the day were showing on both of them.

After they stood, Andy started to walk towards the spare room when she suddenly turned around.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," he looked back at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today…for everything."

She took a step towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She could feel his stubble against her lips in that brief moment and decided right there that he couldn't get any sexier.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. As she moved away he grasped her arm and pulled her back to him as his lips found hers. Andy could feel her heart instantly pounding in her chest. His lips were soft and gentle, and she melted into him as she felt his arms circle her waist. His kiss deepened and she could feel an urgency and passion from him that made her shiver. And then it had ended.

He pulled away and cleared his throat, thinking he may have gone too far. Tonight was not the best night to make a move, after all with everything that had happened. He looked at her for a negative reaction but instead saw that her eyes were darker and she was out of breath. He secretly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was better than the standard 'you're welcome'," Andy finally managed.

Sam smiled as he looked in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time on the cheek but he stayed there longer than necessary. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be busy." His voice was deep and hoarse and his mouth was very close to her ear. He needed her to know that he didn't want to stop, but he also didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerable state.

"Goodnight Andy."

"Yes…goodnight," she said softly as they went to separate bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is short (sorry about that). I can't thank you enough for the reviews, it really helps with the motivation!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue._

Sam woke to hear unfamiliar sounds coming from his kitchen. It took him a few seconds to remember the events of the day and that he was not alone in his house. Half sitting up to look at his clock, he saw the large blue numbers staring back at him - 3:00 am. He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, completely exhausted yet still listening to figure out what Andy was doing in his kitchen.

He could hear the refrigerator door opening and closing, and after the third time he finally decided to go out to see what she was looking for. He leaned against the kitchen door frame unnoticed by Andy as she rummaged through his fridge.

"Hungry, McNally?" his voice was deep and full of sleep with just a hint of teasing.

She jumped back completely surprised by his voice and equally surprised to see Sam standing there in charcoal pajama pants and nothing else. She blushed when she realized she had stared at his chest a little longer than necessary.

"Yeah, umm...I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about my father and what I have to do tomorrow. I'm sorry I woke you," she said sincerely.

"I'm actually looking for something bad to eat. Sam Swarek, for a bachelor you eat surprisingly healthy," she looked into his fridge and frowned with disappointment.

"Well, if you're looking for junk you won't find much in the fridge." Sam uncrossed his arms and walked over just left of her, reaching up to open a high cupboard. "Try here," he said, his voice still rough and low. She looked up to see an assortment of chips and a big chocolate almond bar.

Andy's eyes lit up like she had won the lottery. "Perfect," she breathed out as she pointed to the bar. He reached to get it and handed it to her.

"Do you want something better to eat? I can make you something," he offered.

Andy had already unwrapped the chocolate bar and was popping a piece into her mouth. "No, this will do just fine," she said as best as she could with a mouthful.

Sam poured her a glass of milk and then sat at the counter, motioning for her sit.

"You wanna talk about your Dad?" he knew her too well.

Andy sighed and sat down beside him. She was hesitant to speak about this part of her life but knew she would eventually feel better if she talked to him. After a moment she broke the silence.

"I don't know, Sam, I'm just so done with this, you know?" she didn't look at him as she spoke. "I've been through it so many times and this last time felt different. I really thought he was committed. He was going to his meetings and seemed to be doing well. After everything he's put us through, _me_ through, I need him to try harder. He's got to want this and obviously he doesn't."

Sam waited to make sure she had finished. "Andy, I know you are frustrated and I can only imagine all that you've been through already, but maybe once you talk to him tomorrow things will be clearer. He wants to do the right thing, he's always wanted to do the right thing. I know that from years ago. As mad as you are right now, just hear him out tomorrow. He has a disease, Andy, and he needs you. I'm not defending what he did, I just want you to be calm enough to hear what he has to say."

Andy looked over at Sam. He always made her feel calm. "As much as I've hated him for his drinking, I've always listened in the end. And by tomorrow morning I'm sure I'll be listening to his apology and his intent to get sober. He's going back to rehab, there is no question about it and I'm not taking no for an answer." Her voice had gained confidence.

Sam gave her a half smile as he noticed another piece of chocolate going in her mouth, followed by a large drink of milk.

"You really were hungry, huh?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

She grinned. "That chocolate is going to help me sleep. Thanks for letting me talk."

"No problem, McNally. Now follow me," he got up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Andy was confused at the authoritative tone in his voice as she rose to follow him. "Sam, what are you talking about, where are we going?"

They were at his bedroom door when he turned and saw the look on her face. It was confusion, surprise, panic and fear all mixed into one.

Sam tried to suppress a grin. "Don't worry McNally, I won't cause you any problems, I promise. We will sleep, and more importantly, _you_ will sleep and be able to function tomorrow." He had already reached the bed and was pulling back the covers to get in.

Sam repositioned his pillow and the one next to it, fully in control and showing no signs of awkwardness, like they had done this a thousand times before. He held the covers up for her on her side in a non-verbal invitation for her to crawl in.

Andy wasn't quite sure how lying next to Sam was going to be in any way relaxing, although she wanted nothing more than to sleep there with him. _Here__ goes __nothing_, she thought. She got in beside him and he immediately brought the duvet up around them both. She snuggled closer and turned so that he was spooning her as he wrapped his arm around her waist under the covers. All Andy could feel was his warm body against hers, his arm securely wrapped around her waist, and his hand on her ribcage. She tried to control her breathing.

"Goodnight Andy...again," he said this time in a tired voice, and although she couldn't see his face, she was certain his eyes were already closed.

Andy let out a deep breath and found herself relaxing quicker than anticipated. She couldn't recall in her life ever feeling this comfortable and safe. It was such an odd sensation for her.

"Night Sam," she said softly, closing her eyes and willing herself not to think. Within minutes, and with the help of the rhythmic, warm breaths she could feel on her neck, she drifted peacefully off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you again to everyone for your responses and reviews! I really really appreciate them all. Suggestions are welcome. I need to bring Oliver in soon :-) Let me know if you would like to see a trip east for McSwarek!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue._

* * *

><p>Sam was the first to wake in the morning, remembering instantly that Andy McNally was securely nestled into him. His eyes opened to see her exposed neck, which was positioned dangerously close to his mouth. He moved his arm slightly and quickly realized he was touching flesh. Her tank had somehow ridden up over the course of the past few hours, and in his sleep he had managed to take full advantage of that. His full hand pressed against her stomach, and he could feel how incredibly soft her skin felt under his palm. He sighed at himself and couldn't believe how badly he wanted her.<p>

He felt Andy's body rise and fall regularly as she breathed. She was still fast asleep and he took a moment just to feel her pressed up against him, completely content and safe. Unknown to her, he had waited for her to fall asleep first. He knew she was nervous being so close to him, and that she was scared of what today was going to bring with her father. It hadn't taken long, he remembered. Her body had eased in a few moments and she settled into him comfortably. They fit perfectly together.

He breathed her in a few last seconds and then forced himself to get up to make breakfast. If he stayed there any longer his lips would dip an inch to meet her neck and then there would be no going back. And he had _promised_ her not to worry, that they would sleep. Period. So he told himself to get his ass out of bed and to the kitchen. Fast.

He was in the process of frying bacon and was grabbing a carton of eggs from the fridge when Andy appeared.

"Hey," she said from the doorway.

"Hey" Sam looked up. "You're awake – how did you sleep?"

"Good actually. I really conked out there," she hid her disappointment of waking up in Sam's bed alone. She could still feel his arm instinctively pulling her body close to his, feeling his chest against her back and his hand just under her breast.

Andy rubbed her eyes as she brought herself quickly back to reality. Sunday, hospital, drunk father.

"Sam...I'm just going to call the hospital. I'll be back in a minute," she left to collect the contact information from the spare room. She could feel her stomach turn at the thought of facing her father, although she already knew what she was going to say. It was rehab or nothing. And she was even quite certain he would say yes. What she didn't want to see was the look in her father's eyes, the shame and embarrassment he feels whenever she has to pick him up and put him back together.

She called the hospital and then returned to the kitchen. Sam had poured two cups of coffee, hers already fixed the way she liked it. She loved that about Sam. He got her coffee right every single time.

"He woke once during the night and asked where he was and what had happened," she volunteered before Sam asked. "They gave him some pain medication and he's back to sleep now." She spoke without emotion and Sam could tell she was thinking a mile a minute.

"Ok, I'll drive you there. Better eat something first though. How do you want your bacon and eggs – in a sandwich or just regular like normal people." Sam knew the answer before asking. On their morning shifts Andy _always_ ordered a breakfast sandwich. He teased her about it on several occasions. When they had breakfast at the diner, she would actually order a breakfast with toast and then proceed to build her sandwich accordingly. She argued each time that in a sandwich, she could enjoy all the different flavours at once. Although he acted like he was annoyed at this, he really thought it was adorable and he loved how predictable she was.

This time he brought it up purely to lighten the mood.

She smirked at his question. "Sandwich of course," was her answer.

They ate relatively quickly, showered, and were ready to make the trek downtown to St. Mike's. Sam waited at the front door for her, two travel mugs in hand. As she made her way to the door he could see the stress on her face. She was fidgeting with her bag as she did when she was anxious. Sam wanted nothing more than to see her worry lift. He would be there for her today in whatever capacity she needed him.

"Andy, it'll be fine," he said looking into her eyes to reassure her. She looked back at him and nodded, her worry still showing. He handed her the coffee and locked the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Dad, you promised the last time that you were taking this seriously. And then I get a call from the hospital? I thought the absolute worst, it scared the hell out of me," she was trying to be forceful but could hear her voice getting weaker as she spoke. She had already yelled at him and could see that look in his eyes that killed her.<p>

"Andy, I am so sorry for putting you through that. This time _was_ different for me, I was stronger, I was committed. I know I can do it and I'm not going to give up." The conversation thus far was not surprising to Andy. She had heard it all before and knew he would say anything to her to try and make amends.

"Dad, I think you should go to rehab, seriously go, check yourself in and plan to stay as long as it takes."

He paused as he looked at her before speaking.

"Well, it's funny you say that. I was thinking this morning before you arrived," his voice was hoarse and she was having a difficult time looking at the gash on his forehead from the fight.

"I will only do this if you are ok with me leaving, but I think I would like to go to a rehab clinic out east where I'm from. My sponsor was telling me about a place in Nova Scotia. It is on the ocean, they have an excellent reputation, and it would be a change of scenery. It would get me out of the city for a while," he looked at his daughter to gauge her reaction and was pleasantly surprised when he saw warmth in her eyes.

"Yeah Dad, I actually think that's a good idea. You would be by yourself though, you're ok with that?"

"Yes, I'm sure I will meet people there. And you can always visit your old man in a couple of weeks, you know...if you want."

After talking a while longer Tommy told his daughter to leave. He had to wait a few more hours for the doctor and then he would be discharged and on his way home, which was not far from the hospital.

He saw the look in her eyes. "Don't worry, Andy, I will not touch a drop. Now go and straighten out your new place. I will call you later I promise. How did you get here, anyway, subway?" he asked.

"No, actually Sam offered to drive me. He's waiting downstairs."

"Swarek?" Tommy asked in a rough voice.

"Yes, Swarek," not knowing the reaction she would get. "I told him I wanted to come in to see you by myself."

Although his voice was gruff he was actually pleased that Sam was looking out for his daughter.

"Tell him I said hello and thank him for me for helping my girl." There was a respect in his voice that was never present when he had talked about Luke.

Andy smiled and made her way downstairs to Sam. He could see right away that a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You alright?" he stood as she walked toward him. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face under his chin against his chest.

"Yes, I'm good," was all she said as he returned the hug fully.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok my first attempt at Sam and Oliver...I'm sorry for the wait between updates. Life is busy unfortunately. This was only supposed to be part of the chapter but it got too long._

_Again, thank you to EVERYONE for the reviews, I love them._

"Sam," Oliver chirped, as he looked over to see his partner for the day staring across the room. He followed his friend's gaze to none other than Officer McNally. Best's debrief has just ended and all were dismissed for their shifts.

"Sammy!" he raised his voice to get his attention. "Have you heard anything I've said?" Oliver was clearly annoyed at Sam's blatant disregard for him.

"What was that?" Sam asked, turning to look at Oliver.

"Sammy, you're not listening to me. I'm talking to myself here, buddy."

"They say that happens when you get older," Sam deadpanned.

Oliver rolled his eyes dramatically, pretending to be so offended that he stabbed himself in the chest with an imaginary knife.

"Seriously? You're acting stuff out now?" Sam's sarcasm was apparent as he got up to walk towards the door.

"Nothing wrong with a little theatre my friend, keeps you cultured."

"Yeah, you are _exactly_ the person I think of when I think of cultured."

"Don't be a hater Sammy. Listen, if you could keep your eyes off of McNally for two seconds you would have heard me say that you look like complete shit today."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Gee thanks Ollie, I'm really upset I missed that one."

"Seriously, brother, did you get any sleep at all this weekend? You look awful. How did the move go? Or maybe there was a lot more moving that you expected…" Oliver grinned at his own joke. He loved giving it to Sam when it came to McNally. In all his years he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing his good friend this hung up on anyone.

"The move was fine, Oliver. Yes, I'm tired but nothing out of the ordinary." Sam was growing impatient and didn't want to get into the details of the weekend and Andy's father.

"So she's all moved in?"

"Yup."

"And no damage to your truck?"

"No…" Sam furrowed his brow at the weird question.

"How's her new place look?"

"Nice."

Oliver sighed. "A man of many words as usual," he said a little too sarcastically.

Sam stopped and looked at him, giving Oliver his best 'stop talking or I'm going to hit you' look. He was already exhausted by the questions and they hadn't even started their patrol.

Oliver knew he was pushing it and that he had an entire day with him. "I'll get the keys, but don't think this conversation is over," he said as he walked away smiling, clearly pleased with his interrogation thus far.

Sam continued to the door when he saw Andy approaching with a tentative smile.

"Hey McNally" Sam greeted her in his nonchalant way. Her hair hung slightly in her face and she appeared somewhat timid.

"Hi Sam… I just wanted to talk to you for a second. Umm…I feel silly even saying this but you won't mention Dad to anyone right?" She stared down at the floor, half in embarrassment and half because she knew his reaction might not be a good one.

Sam immediately crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side as he stared back at her with an expression that told her she should know better. "Andy," he said in a low voice so others couldn't hear. "Of course I won't. Why would you even ask that?" he was clearly insulted by the question.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she rambled as she looked away. "I just had to say it out loud, you know? He's had so many setbacks and…of course you wouldn't say anything. I know that."

Sam softened when he saw how conflicted she was. She seemed embarrassed about the whole situation. "Listen, Andy" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened this weekend is between you and me, that's it. I was just helping you out." She was happy that the reassuring tone was back and she half-smiled at him as he lowered his hand.

"How's he doing?"

"Good, actually. He registered for a program and he leaves tomorrow. He is doing well considering"

"That's good to hear, I'm glad," Sam said sincerely. They both lingered as they looked at each other.

Andy had something else she wanted to ask before she lost her nerve. "Sam, I also wanted to ask you…well….do you want to come over for dinner? You know, to thank you for everything," she added, suddenly feeling like an awkward schoolgirl.

"Dinner, huh…you? Cook?" Sam grinned at her with dimples flashing.

"Yes, I cook! Well, sometimes, and I was thinking it will be really good incentive for me to unpack and get my place organized. How about Friday? Seven o'clock? We are off again on Saturday." She grinned back. She felt like she was trying to convince him.

"Sounds good McNally," he teased. He loved how uncomfortable she looked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Oliver raising his eyebrows as he waited for him. Sam dreaded the McNally questions he was going to get today.

"I have to go deal with Ollie for the day," he leaned forward and gave her an intense look that turned her knees to jell-o. "I'm _actually_ going to miss riding with you today McNally," he said in a low voice with a slight smirk. Usually statements of this kind were accompanied with a large dose of sarcasm, however this time it didn't come out that way.

"I'll miss you too, Officer Swarek," she replied, surprising herself as she stepped closer to him. Sam leaned in a little closer, never taking his eyes off her. This girl could make him forget where he was. Wait, which was at work. They both pulled away a little as they became acutely aware of their surroundings.

Sam's gaze was making Andy blush. "Have fun today," she quickly recovered and smiled widely as she turned. "Without me," she added glancing back. Sam watched her walk away and then made his way back over to Oliver.

Sam hadn't even got completely into the police car before Oliver was on him. "Jesus, buddy you two might as well jump each other already. What was that about, you were practically on top of each other."

"Listen Ollie I know you are just going sniff around for information this entire shift so let's just get it out of the way now. Andy and I are fine, I helped her out this weekend and we spent a lot of time together. We seem to be a little closer." Sam started the car and pulled out of the lot. He knew that sharing a minimal amount of information would satisfy Oliver for now and they could continue on with their day.

"Closer, hey? So technically speaking…..what does that mean Sam."

"Nothing major, brother, she invited me to her place for dinner to thank me for helping her. Happy? And if I hear that you've told anyone I will personally 'remember' one of the several academy stories I have and bring it up casually with your wife at dinner." Sam's eyes crinkled as he showed Oliver a less-than-sincere smile.

"Ok, brother, ok, I'm just glad you are getting on with it. The two of you are either flirting or fighting and frankly I don't know which is worse to watch."

"Thanks Ollie for the compliment as usual." Sam said dryly.

"Anytime, anytime…" he squinted as he peered out the window. "Hey Sammy stop here. This bakery has great stuff."


	6. Chapter 6

_I have to start by saying how SORRY I am for how long this took. I took a break from this story and now I'm trying to finish it. Having trouble writing lately. Thanks for your patience. It has been so long you may have to re-read. Again, my apologies..._

"Seriously Trace, what are you doing to my eyes? I don't want to look like a hooker," Andy warned her friend who stood back to look at Andy's face, makeup brush in hand. They were sitting in Andy's bedroom, and Traci had convinced her that she would do her makeup for tonight's dinner with Sam. Friday was finally here, and Andy was clearly more jumpy than usual.

"I will not make you look like a hooker. Stop worrying so much. You want to look good, right?"

"Yes, of course, but it's just Sam and he's not used to seeing me with a lot of makeup. It's just a thank you dinner, you know? I need to look casual. Well, and a little hot – casual-hot" she huffed out.

Traci shook her head and started to laugh. "I don't think I've seen you this nervous! Andy, it's going to be fine. Your apartment looks fantastic, you spent the week unpacking and decorating, your dinner smells delicious, you had actual _grooming_ appointments this week, which, seriously I have never seen you get your nails and waxing done before any other dates...oh and by the way? The waxing alone means you are totally expecting something to happen this evening." Traci raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly at her best friend.

"Traci, I do not expect anything to happen! I'll have you know I get my nails and waxing done on a regular basis, thank you very much. I'm nervous enough as it is, don't make it worse." Andy pleaded.

"Ok, ok. Calm down already...there, I think I'm done." She stood back once again and looked at Andy and smiled. "Perfect, if I do say so myself. Very casual-hot, McNally."

Andy looked sceptically in the mirror. "Hey, not bad Nash, I do kinda look hot..." she grinned.

"See? You need to trust me and my application skills! I have to go pick up Leo, but you have to call me tomorrow first thing to fill me in on the events of this evening."

"Will do, Trace." Andy smiled as she walked her friend to the door.

Andy had spent the week working shifts and then working on her apartment. By inviting Sam over for dinner, she had the goal she needed to get things organized. Now her placed looked pretty decent, if she did say so herself. Paintings were hung, curtains up (she can still hear Traci swearing from the step ladder), shelves organized, dishes put away. She was pretty impressed with herself actually. Every day she had a goal and stuck to it. She finally felt like she was starting a new part of her life. Everything here was hers and she was content for the first time in a long time.

And Friday night was finally here. She wished she had suggested they go out to eat. Her cooking skills were adequate at best. Poisoning Sam was not something she wanted to do this evening and with her luck that wasn't out of the question unfortunately_. This is just a casual dinner, a thank you, she reminded herself._ But she couldn't help thinking about how his lips had felt on hers and how his arms held her when they slept.

She sighed as she thought back to the dreadful shift they had today. The wind and rain hadn't let up the entire shift. Fifteen minutes into patrol and both she and Sam were soaked, driving from accident to accident and filling out reports.

She thought back to their conversation in the car earlier and grinned.

"_So, McNally, what are you making me for dinner?" They were drenched, cranky, and enroute to yet another accident when he asked the question with a touch of worry._

"_Why, you worried? Sam it will be fine, I'm sure you will like it," she replied, stressing the fine. Andy was going to make a baked pasta dish, one of the only things she knew she could do well. _

"_Um, yeah, I seem to recall a cooking story of yours that involved the fire department. A guy's gotta be prepared you know," he said smirking._

"_Well, if a fire breaks out we can always order in, you know, once the fire is under control," she shrugged._

_She saw an eyebrow raise and a dimple appear. "Ok, then I'll bring the wine, an extinguisher, and some take out numbers for back up…" he trailed off as they approached their destination._

She grinned as she looked at herself again in the mirror. Why was she so nervous? It was only Sam, but she knew tonight could escalate into something more and she desperately wanted something more to happen. She jumped at the sound of thunder. The storm was still in full force. Every so often her place would light up and then a crash of predictable thunder would follow.

She had spent a while getting ready but didn't want to _look_ like she spent a lot of time. She shook her head at herself. This was a new level of pathetic. _Exactly how much eyeliner says kiss me,_ she thought sarcastically. She had chosen dark wash jeans to keep things casual and a cashmere ivory sweater that accentuated her curves. The neckline was rather bare and loose and showed off her skin. Her hair was a touch wavy and fell around her shoulders. Looking at herself closely, she was definitely more put together than usual.

She checked the clock again and it was almost 7. She went to the kitchen to double check the dinner. Everything looked good, and she had even made them little chocolate lava cakes for dessert but they had to be baked right beforehand. Another crash of thunder had her jumping again. _Geez, get a grip_, she told herself.

After hearing a knock at her door, she took a deep breath, put on a confident face, and opened the door to a dimpled and damp Sam Swarek carrying two bottles of wine. God he was so sexy. He was dressed in his usual black T and dark jeans, and his leather jacket. Not exactly weather appropriate but she couldn't imagine him in a rain coat. The thought made her smile.

"Hey!" she said cheerily. "Come on in. It's still really coming down out there."

"Yeah, be happy we're not working tonight," Sam said as he walked in. His expression changed suddenly when he took in her appearance. He knew he was staring at her but he couldn't look away. That sweater clung to her in all the right spots, her hair was unbelievably sexy, and her eyes were made up more than usual, he noticed. He swallowed, trying to get some moisture in his dry mouth. He suddenly had visions of testing out that new bed of hers.

"Thanks for the wine," she took the bottles as he shed his jacket. "How did you get in?" Andy had expected a call up to open the security door.

"Someone was leaving so they let me in. Fantastic security as usual, McNally," he said in a dry tone, recovering.

"Hey, this is an upscale place – no serial killers here," she joked back.

"That's what you think," as he spoke he finally looked around and took in his surroundings. "Wow, what a difference, I'm impressed." It really did look great, a vast improvement over when he had last seen it.

"Thank you," she smiled widely, obviously proud of her accomplishments this week.

"So you like it here so far?"

"Yeah, you know, I actually feel great. Like I'm starting fresh, a new beginning." She looked directly at him. She realized she wasn't being very subtle but 'fresh start' Andy wasn't feeling patient anymore.

Things got comfortable for them quickly as they fell into their usual banter, talking about work and their co-workers. He teased her more about her cooking but then quickly stayed with her in the kitchen and helped her finish what she needed to do. He was actually quite good in the kitchen, _her_ kitchen. She loved watching him. _Yup, could definitely get used to this, _she thought.

She handed Sam a cork screw to open the wine and turned her back to him to finish the dressing for the salad. Sam eyed some wine glasses in a clear cupboard above where Andy was standing and walked up behind her to reach for them. She jumped when she felt his chest up against her back as he reached. Hearing another loud crash of thunder was all Andy needed to completely unnerve her and she jumped back again, falling right into him. Sam immediately brought his arms down and caught her around her waist to steady her. Her back was completely leaning against his chest and she could feel his breath in her hair, not to mention his arms solidly around her middle. She was suddenly having difficulty breathing.

"Whoa, sorry… it's just me getting glasses, I didn't mean to scare you." He honestly didn't think she'd react that way. Not that he minded this position, actually, her back pressed against his front, his arms around her, and his face pretty much in her hair. She smelled amazing and Sam was not moving anytime soon.

"It's okay, sorry, I'm just jumpy. Thunder always gets to me." _Not to mention you_, she thought. This is when she needed to move away, to regain her composure. But she just couldn't move. God, she was having trouble breathing, how was she going to compose herself to actually stand up and move away from him? In fact, they both hadn't moved and the tension was unbearable. Andy closed her eyes and leaned back further into him and suddenly she felt her hair being moved to one side, an arm tightening around her waist, and then warm soft lips on her neck, slowly and surely making their way up to behind her ear. She could feel herself melting into him.

Sam's cell phone rang and briefly startled them, but he ignored it as he continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck. His mouth found its way back down her neck and to her collarbone as his hands slipped under her sweater and were slowly making their way to her breasts. He could hear her breath quicken and it was all he could do to keep his pace slow. Sam sighed loudly when his cell phone pierced the silence again, clearly frustrated at the intrusion.

"I'm sorry, I should get this. It's Sarah's ringtone and she never calls me more than once," he said as he moved back to grab his phone. "I just want to make sure everything is ok, I'll just be a sec."

"Yeah, yeah, of course…go ahead, I'll finish up here. Dinner should be ready in 5. You can call her from the living room."

As Sam answered and left, Andy quickly tried to finish up in the kitchen and pull herself together. She was actually shaking a bit, what he does to her she can't even comprehend.

Sam appeared back shortly with an expression on his face Andy couldn't figure out.

"Is everything ok?" Andy asked, concerned.

"Yes…." Sam began, looking at Andy with a weary expression. "Sarah's in labour, she's a month early actually so they are surprised and not quite prepared….anyway, she's in the hospital and they have a babysitter with Julia for a few hours but she asked if I could come down for a night or two to stay with Julia. That way Sarah's husband can stay with her in the hospital." He looked at her trying to gauge her reaction.

"Oh…so like, now?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry but they are in a bind…I couldn't say no," he looked at her hoping she would understand.

"No, of course, go, go…we can do this another time, no big deal." She smiled at him, hoping to hide her disappointment. But she knew his sister needed him right now, and they could do this anytime.

Sam looked at Andy wondering if he should ask her the next question. She was busying herself at the sink and looked so beautiful with her hair falling slightly in her face.

He decided to go for it. "So, listen, this may sound crazy..." he cleared his throat as she looked up at him. "How do you feel about babysitting?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone for welcoming the story back. I am TERRIBLE at getting back to everyone so I just want to say I really appreciate all the comments, they are motivating. Also I know my chapters are on the short side, I just can't seem to write long chapters! Obviously new at this writing thing. Also I am going on vacation so I'm sorry but the last chapters won't be up until August. I think only a couple more to go._

Andy's hands stilled immediately. Did she hear that correctly?

"What was that?" She looked at Sam confused.

Sam caught the expression on her face and smirked. "Babysitting, McNally. You've heard of it?"

"Umm...yeah, but Sam your sister's having an actual baby, like _now_, and I haven't even met her, and what would she think if I just showed up at her house?"

"Well, first off, she's not actually at her house and secondly, I hardly think you will be on her mind seeing as she is in the middle of having a _baby, _McNally."

She looked at him with a grin. She could see he was putting himself out there a bit, which is a rare occasion with Sam Swarek.

"But you know..." Sam continued gruffly, "If you have plans for the weekend or you don't want to come, no worries, it's just a thought." Sam decided he needed to give her an out, which would let him out of this with a shred a dignity if she said no.

"No! No, I mean, yes, sure I guess I can come, I mean...if you think that's okay." _Ugh, stop rambling_, _Andy._ She looked down at the sink, and then back to Sam. "Really?"

"Yes, McNally, really." Sam grinned and shook his head. "Go pack a bag and we can be there in a couple of hours."

Andy waited a beat and then smiled widely at him. "Ok, I'll just be a minute." She went off to throw some things in an overnight bag. A weekend with Sam! Well, Sam and a 3 year old in his sister's house – but still.

"Hey" Sam yelled from the kitchen. "Wanna take your dinner with us? We can eat when we get there. Julia will be asleep."

"Sure – there are boxes in the corner of the kitchen." Andy yelled back.

Sam got to work packing up dinner while Andy finished in the bedroom. One quick stop at Sam's and they were on the road in no time.

The drive was challenging to say the least. It was extremely dark and the rain just wasn't letting up. Sam pulled off to get coffee and to get a quick break from the rain. Andy could feel her head aching, whether it be from lack of food, straining her eyes, or just the general weirdness she was feeling with the situation before her. I mean, how did a thank you dinner end up with her going to his sister's house to help him with his niece? It was a little overwhelming. She rubbed her temples with both hands.

Sam looked over as they waited in the drive-thru line up. The rain was still tapping away on the windshield, interrupted by the steady rhythm of the wipers.

"You okay?" he said softly. He was tapping his hands lightly on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just a headache. Long day and all that." She tilted her head back to lean against the seat.

"Yeah" Sam chuckled. "I didn't really think I'd end up here tonight either." Then after a few seconds as the truck crept along in the line, "Why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep? It'll be at least another hour before we get there." His hand came up to rub the back of her neck as they continued to wait. Andy sighed audibly as she closed her eyes, enjoying his strong fingers massaging her neck in slow circles.

"Hmmm...if you keep doing that I'll be asleep before we even get to the window here," she smiled, eyes still closed and relaxing into his touch.

Andy heard a click and then felt his hand tug at the back of her neck. She opened her eyes slightly but Sam was already leaning over, his face within inches in front of her. She felt his mouth close over hers and her breath caught in surprise. He deepened the kiss and she could feel her head pressing further into the back of the seat. She kissed back, matching his lead and reached out to encircle his waist with her arms. She felt like every muscle in her body was reacting in unison.

Sam broke the kiss and pulled back to look into her eyes. He gave a soft peck on her lips, touching their noses before pressing his forehead against hers. "Sorry, just had to do that," he said in a low voice, his breathing quicker than usual, Andy noticed. Then he gave her sexy grin. "Thanks for coming with me, really."

"Anytime." Their foreheads were still pressed together when they heard the car behind them honking impatiently.

"Ok, ok, calm yourself," Sam said sarcastically as he seated himself back on his side to continue with the task at hand of buying coffee. Andy rested her head back again and focused on regulating her breathing.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, with Andy dosing off briefly, and waking when Sam took the exit off the highway. Sarah called from the hospital to make sure Sam was enroute. Andy could hear Sam telling her, "Relax, Sarah, it's under control. I'll call if anything urgent happens. The next time you call it better be an announcement that my second niece has arrived."

"She's having another girl?" Andy asked when he hung up.

"Yeah, two little Sarahs, God help them."

"So what's Julia like?"

"Julia is 3 but she thinks she's 6. She talks really well, likes everything princess, and is stubborn as hell."

"Huh, big shock there."

Sam looked over at her with eyebrows raised. "Are you saying Swareks are stubborn, McNally?"

"Well, just saying I know _one_ stubborn Swarek..." she trailed as she looked out the window grinning.

"You can see for yourself soon enough," Sam said dryly as they pulled into a long driveway that lead up to a quaint two story house. He parked the car and frowned at the fact it was raining still. "We're going to have to make a run for it."

They got their bags and the dinner box and were in the house quickly, only to be greeted by what looked to be a stressed out teenager, a disaster of a living room, and a little pajama-clad girl with long dark hair and dark eyes running to Sam full throttle as she grabbed one of his legs and yelled "Uncle Sammy's here! Up, up, quick!"

Sam bent down and picked her up easily, giving her a big bear hug. "Hey Jules, it's good to see you monkey." He made his way into the living room with Andy behind him, Andy taking it all in. Andy's insides may have died a little at the sight of a toddler nuzzling her head into Sam's neck.

"Sammy, Mommy went to the hospital to get a baby sister!" Sam had her now hitched on one side as he smiled at her. "I know, pretty exciting right? You're going to be a good big sister?"

Julia nodded enthusiastically as Sam then turned toward the frazzled babysitter. "Hi, Jill, how are you?" Jill was fifteen, Andy guessed, with beautiful red hair and braces. She looked like she needed help.

"Good" she said shyly and Andy was pretty sure that was a blush creeping up on the girl. Does Sam do this to everyone? God. He introduced Andy, and Jill explained that Julia would just not go to sleep, with Sam coming and knowing there is a baby coming tomorrow.

"No problem, she'll have to sleep eventually," Sam replied simply. Andy was oddly impressed that he did not give the sitter a hard time. She would have expected his reaction to be, well, not mean or anything, but not this either, considering the mess of the place and Julia still awake.

Sam explained that Jill was a neighbour. "Are your parents home? Do you want to call them and tell them you are on your way? I'll drive you over, it's pouring out."

"No, it's okay, they said they will come get me. I'll just give them a call now."

Andy looked at the floor and the toys scattered everywhere and exchanged an amused look with Sam. So much for a quiet dinner once they got there. He grinned at her. He looked so perfect right now with Julia's head on his shoulder. She was looking more tired by the minute.

When Jill left and they shed their coats, Julia wanted back up in Sam's arms. She eyed Andy a little suspiciously, but gave her a small smile once Andy told her she loved princesses too.

"Come on, let's just sit for a few minutes," Sam plunked himself on the couch with his niece and grabbed Andy's hand and dragged her beside him. Julia was close to sleep and Andy took the hint. After a few minutes, her eyes were almost closed.

"You want me to put you in your bed, monkey?" Julia nodded sleepily and Sam got up and made his way down the hall. Andy stretched out her legs, not quite believing where she was or what she was witnessing. She closed her eyes to the sound of Sam reading a bedtime story, something about a unicorn not being allowed at school. Andy grinned and closed her eyes, not being able to process all the feelings she was having at this moment.


End file.
